1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is the highway trailer art and in particular it relates to means for coupling the trailer chassis to a removable container carried thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of the prior art is illustrated in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,562, Oct. 31, 1972; 3,717,372, Feb. 20, 1973; 3,719,385, Mar. 6, 1973 and 3,825,294 July 23, 1974.
This invention is an improvement over the prior art in that the present container hold-down locking pin arrangement is easily adjustable to a variety of positions which include accommodating and firmly connecting the container to the chassis by the engagement of the locking pin with a variety of different thickness corner casting bases which may be utilized in different containers.